The number of portable electronic devices, for example smartphones, have grown exponentially in recent years. Additionally and in parallel, the number of applications, for example mobile applications, supported by these portable electronic devices have also been rapidly growing since the inception of portable electronic device. These applications, once installed on a portable electronic device, may provide several functionalities to a user of the portable electronic device.
To address to the growing demand of applications, application providers develop hundreds of thousands of applications that may be downloaded at the portable electronic devices. However, due to the large number of available applications the users of the portable electronic devices may be overwhelmed when searching for relevant applications for their devices. Determining relevant applications for installing at a portable electronic device may therefore be confusing and time consuming.